Healing
by Fira21
Summary: Lately, there has been a change. Acceptance has turned to refusal, spirit is overshadowing the hopelessness, the fight has started. TyKa MaRe KenHil
1. Prologue

Have fun with this!  
FD: disclaimer  
...damn story Nazis! Alright ahem  
I do not own Beyblade. If I did Tyson and Kai would be f-ing like rabbits...And so would Max and Ray for that matter.  
Enjoy!

It's all for Kat. My wonderful koi who is a constant light in my bleak world.

* * *

In a world beyond what we know; where plastic and gears hold more than what we think; where many fight for what they believe, against all odds; there is a group. 

There are six of them, and many would call them heroes.

Over each of the six, there is a darkness.

A swirling vortex of not black, but grey, not evil, but confusion, not terror, but pain...

For many years now, this cloud has been fixated on the six.

For many years it has twisted the group's lives, contorting them, until finally, a small sense of balance has been created. One made of resigned acceptance.

But lately, there has been a change.

Lately, the mass of hurt has been shrinking, slowly losing its power.

Acceptance has turned to refusal, spirit is overshadowing the hopelessness, the fight has started.

The balance has shifted.

...Let the story begin.


	2. KenHil

Chapter One. KenHil  
Enjoy.

* * *

In the room of 564, many can hear music from outside the door. Broken love songs, and failed romances, all sung in a ghostly voice that, with each passing day, matches her now wraith-like appearance. And sometimes, if you're of sane mind and there at the right time, you'll hear a name. 

In places like these, time has no meaning, only events are marked.

Today was to be one of those.

Today was just another day in the thousands that were to come. But today, something was different. Today there was a man...

He was handsome, you could say. Silky chestnut hair most would die for that fell (maybe a little _too _much) into beautiful chocolate eyes. His only fault was the oversized glasses he wore.

To be honest, he looked like a normal young man.

He wasn't who most would expect to see in a place like this.

He had completely ignored the staff asking if he needed help, and walked up past the numerous floors. He was a man with a purpose, and he knew exactly where he needed to go.

Another odd trait.

He never knocked (it wasn't needed); the security didn't stop him (she wasn't dangerous); he just stepped tentatively into the room, shutting the door behind him and hardly dared to breathe at the sight before him.

"Hilary."

...No, this couldn't be her.

This couldn't be _his_ Hilary.

This couldn't be the strong-willed spirited girl with the resilience of a rock.

This couldn't be the woman he loved.

She never looked up when he spoke just continued to stare unfocused at the blinding white walls.

"Hilary I..." Where to start? "...I love you." That sounded good. He sat in front of her, ignoring that her eyes were glazed over and probably wasn't hearing him.

"I always have. I never...I never meant to hurt you." He was whispering...He didn't know why, but he was.

"When my father got promoted, he was so important. Everyone knew about how resourceful he was, and knew all about his genius son. They all expected me to do great things. My father...He expected me to as well.

"...I never loved her. You know that don't you? But father, he had risen so much. He had so many people. They would've... He would've... He never cared about my happiness. He only wanted more power. She was power, or at least her father was. He called it a marriage of 'convenience'." He spat at the word. "He said that if I didn't marry her, he would... He would've hurt you. Hilary, I never wanted you to get hurt.

"...But I guess I didn't need to worry did I? You hurt yourself... More than I could ever imagine. More than I ever _wanted_ to imagine. And it's all my fault.

"I should've tried...I really should've stood up for you, for _us_... I was so scared though. The things he could do. I saw what he could do; I didn't want that to happen to you."

He was crying, sobbing actually. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She never protested, never said a word, just lay there in his arms unmoving.

"He's gone Hilary. He died. I... I divorced her. I don't think she even noticed. She was too full of those damn drugs to notice...

"...I never touched her. I know that may sound hard to believe, but I never did. I knew nothing was better you. Nothing ever will be better than you. I'll wait for the rest of my life if I have to. I'll never give up on you Hilary. Ever."

He pulled away to take in her face. Her beautiful face. Even in the state she was in, she was still so perfect. Still as perfect as when they first met. Still as perfect as when he first kissed her. Still as perfect as when they first made love.

He could feel his heart breaking again at feeling this. This utter sense of loss. His hand cupped her chin. And he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"I love you... I just wanted you to know that."

He saw something that could be defined as a flicker in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant, and so was she.

He never noticed the tears that were streaked across the guard's faces. Never noticed the looks of sorrow from those at the front. He was too imbedded in his own misery.

He never noticed, as the small flicker returned, and grew.

"Hello Hilary dear."

The voice was familiar, but wasn't. It was almost as if it was from a dream. One that she had forgotten but only just remembered.

The well-rounded woman that had walked in smiled at her. For some reason, her face shifted to an odd look when she lifted her head to look at her.

"Hilary dear?" The older woman was confused.

Her name was Anna... How did she know that? She tested it on her tongue.

"Ann...Anna...Anna." It was hard to form the words, but why? Her throat wasn't dry; it was just as if she had forgotten how to speak.

And why was the woman so shocked?

"Umm...Yes. Hello...Are you quite alright dear?"

"Yes. I'm...fine." At least, she _thought_ she was. It was hard to tell at the moment.

Anna tried to continue on as if this were just another ordinary day. Tried to not so much _ignore_ as decipher why this woman who had been practically mute for so long was choosing _now_ of all days to talk.

Most miracles didn't happen on the day you were first sent to this place.

But then again, this young girl probably didn't remember that.

...Maybe it was the boy.

"The man who came in here was quite handsome...Is he a friend of yours?"

Man?...Yes, she remembered a man. She remembered words, tears, sorrow emanating from him.

_She remembered._

She remembered spinning tops (Beyblades), she remembered a blue-haired boy (Tyson), an angry one (Kai), a blonde (Max), and a cat-like one (Ray).

But mostly, she remembered _him_.

The computer-lover (okay, _geek_). The one who forever hid behind his hair (until she forced him to cut his bangs). The one who was always stuttering and blushing. The one who, until later on, never had much confidence.

He was always by her side. Protecting her even if she never realized it at the time. He was one of the few to actually _like_ her, even though she was bossy.

Honestly, she never expected _him_ to make the first move.

He was the first to ever say he loved her. In a more-than-platonic way.

His name was Kenny.

He loved her.

And she loved him.

"Kenny."

Oh no. And here Anna thought she was starting to recover. She sighed in resignation.

"Yes, Hilary. Kenny. We've all heard that name many times before."

...They had? Oh... Right. She also remembered that. The feeling of hopelessness. She remembered how singing was the one way to express how she felt, even when trapped within her own insanity. She remembered how, even in that state of mind, she managed to remember him.

"Kenny. That is his name."

"The man's name? The one who was here?" Anna was curious now, and not many could blame her.

"Yes. His name is Kenny. He..."

"Yes dear?" Oh please, please let this girl be healing.

Anna remembered when she was still young (well, young_er_). She remembered very much so the BladeBreakers. She remembered the fiery one of group. The one who never gave up on her team. She was one of the links in their group. The group that had fallen apart.

And she had fallen the furthest.

She could hear his voice still reverberating in her head. "He loves me... I love him, and he loves me... She's gone... He loves me... That bitch is gone... What the hell am I doing here!"

She jumped up. Or attempted to. Straight-jackets aren't the easiest thing to balance yourself in.

"Hey. Anna. Help me up."

Anna was smiling as she did exactly that.

She could still remember how spirited the young girl was. She could still remember how she had a tongue like acid when mad, but a laugh like an angel's when happy.

She always wondered how the girl could have given up. Could have lost her fight. But now she realized...

She had never lost it. She was born a fighter, and would die a fighter.

She just needed something to fight for.

...The healing had begun.


	3. MaRe

Chappie Two. MaRe.  
Have fun.

* * *

For many, weddings are a joy, something to be celebrated.

This, you could say, wasn't one of them.

...At least, not for two being married.

"You should tell him Ray."

A sigh.

"What good would it do Mariah? I'm getting married today."

"But not by choice."

"Does it matter?"

She gripped his hands with hers and glared at him defiantly.

"_Yes_. It does... Ray, I love you. I don't want you to do this to yourself."

"I love you too Mariah."

"Yes, you do. _As a sister_. Not as a girlfriend and _especially_ not as a wife."

"...Mariah. That's your family out there. _My_ family. Our village. They're all expecting us..."

"I don't care! I can't watch you do this! I can't let you lose your chance at love just because of an agreement made before we were even born!'

Ray sighed again. "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

She saw the tears.

"Ray..."

"Could I have a couple of minutes?"

"...Of course." With a final comforting touch to his shoulder, she left.

And Ray slumped down in his chair, and cried.

The music seemed deafening.

His fate was soon to be sealed.

And he kept wondering what that odd expectant look on the Elder's face was.

He could hear the priest's voice dimly in the back of his mind. Heard Mariah speak...It was almost time.

Very few noticed the doors open slightly to admit a man.

Blonde hair flickered in the corner of his view.

And he found he couldn't breathe.

No...He couldn't be...

Mariah was grinning, the Elder...

She just shrugged and gave him a straight look as if saying, _'It's your decision Ray. What happens next is up to you.'_

"Do you Ray, take Mariah to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

And there was the question that would decide his future.

He looked to Max.

He was sweating, probably from rushing here, his face was strained with a forced smile, and his eyes...

Dear lord his eyes.

That pained hopeless look would haunt him for a long time later.

"I..."

He saw his parents, they were looking at him oddly, wondering why he was hesitating.

His eyes locked with Max's.

"I...can't."

He ignored the gasps of shock and Mariah's happy smile.

He was only focused on the confused face of Max as he walked down the aisle to him.

"Max." He was so close he could smell the blonde's familiar scent.

Ocean, and light. It was fitting, since he was _his_ light.

"R...Ray?" He voice was whisper-soft and his eye's shone with a flicker of hope.

He lightly brushed his cheek with his fingertips, before leaning in to kiss him.

"Max. Oh god, Maxie."

He wiped at the blonde's tears, mindless of his own.

"Ray..."

"I love you Maxie. So much. Oh god I love you." He placed tender kisses over every inch of the boy's face, before kissing him again, passionate and anything _but_ gentle.

He missed Mariah's sad yet still content look as she watched him. He was happy, so she was...

He missed the Elder's look of pride, as he finally took a chance, and got what _he_ wanted.

He missed his parents, as they smiled tenderly at him. He looked so happy, just like he was before. He looked like himself again.

He missed it all, lost in the perfection of Max's lips.


	4. TyKa

Chap-i-ter Three.  
REVIEW!

* * *

If Kai closed his eyes he could still see it, hear it.

He could still see the flames licking at the older man's body. Could still see the crimson flare as it engulfed everything, burning every last bad memory he had.

He could still hear the scream of anguish. Could still hear the cracking of the wood as it snapped and burned.

It was no wonder he couldn't sleep.

The darkness brought nightmares.

Dreams of suffocation, of death. And dreams of the searing heat that he had created.

He had killed him.

He had killed his own grandfather.

His eyes were gritty with the residue that had built from long nights of remembrance. Long endless nights of reliving the same dream over and over.

Only it wasn't a dream.

And sometimes, reality was worse than the most horrible nightmare.

He shot back another glass and rubbed at his eyes furiously.

No. Sleep was _not_ an option, neither was remembering.

...But what else _could_ he do?

What else could he do but remember? Remember how he had felt such..._satisfaction_ at his grandfather's pain. How he had laughed.

And how bitter and disgusted he had felt afterwards.

'_What am I?'_

If he could figure out that, he was set.

He ignored the knocking at his door, and poured another drink.

It wasn't until he heard the door creak open that he separated himself from his self-loathing to growl at the woman who had, yet again, decided to disturb him.

"Listen lady. I've told you before. No, I don't want you to clean. Nor do I _need_ you to clean. I just honestly want to be left alone!"

"...Really? I think this place could do with a good clean-up myself."

He spun in his chair.

No.

"...Tyson." Was all he could manage to croak out.

"Wow Kai. You look like shit."

Chuckling harshly he shook his head. _'Always so tactless.'_ He sighed.

"What are you doing here Tyson?"

"Well, right now I think I'm going to stop you from drinking yourself into oblivion."

"Why?"

"Because drinking won't solve all you problems, you know. Kai you really should..."

"No. Why do you care? Why do you always come to help me? Why do you always, no matter what I do...forgive me?"

He had to be drunk, he could've sworn Tyson had just kissed him.

"Because I love you, you moron."

...Well, _that_ was a shock.

But honestly? He knew he should have realized it.

Maybe his mask didn't just hide _him_ from the world, but hid the world from him.

"Tyson..."

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Tyson tugged him up and led him to his epitome of evil.

"N...No. Tyson don't...I can't." He pulled almost pointlessly at his arm. He _really_ had to be drunk to not be able to wrench his arm out of Tyson's grip.

Not that he completely wanted to...

But he couldn't go to bed.

Bed meant sleep.

And sleep meant the endless abyss of fire and nightmarish darkness, the feeling of being trapped with no escape.

Tyson stopped.

"Kai?"

"...I can't. I just can't. If I do...Tyson, the flames. They're always there. The darkness, it'll get me."

He didn't know if he was making any sense, but Tyson seemed to understand, he always did. He nodded and just stood there, holding him up.

"Kai. I won't let it hurt you. I won't, I promise. He's gone Kai. It doesn't matter if you killed him. He deserved it. We both know that. Kai...I won't let him hurt you. I won't let you be haunted by these memories anymore."

...He shook his head, but followed Tyson anyways, lying on his bed.

He waited for the nightmares to start.

But they never did.

Tyson was holding him close, as if he was trying to comfort him.

And he was doing more than he thought.

With Tyson's arms around him, the flames couldn't reach him. With Tyson's arms around him, the scream's disappeared, and all he heard was his rhythmic breathing.

"Tyson."

He lifted his head to stare at the bluenette.

"Why do you love me?"

He got a smile in return.

"Because you deserve it. Because with how much pain you've been in, you deserve a chance at happiness. Because even with the glares, and the mask, you're a good person. I dunno...I just _do_. I just love you for you."

Kai could feel himself smiling back, and burrowed himself back in the protectiveness of Tyson's arms.

"Tyson?" He could feel the pent-up exhaustion of four-days missed sleep pulling at him, but he resisted. Just a little longer...

"Mmm?"

"I love you too."

"...Good to know."

He chuckled again, and finally gave himself up to the utter emptiness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And that's all I got. Hope you liked it! And as I said before:

REVIEW!

Or I'll sick FireDrake, Neko AND Kat on you...Trust me, you don't wanna mess with Kat.


End file.
